1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension assembly for a tracked vehicle. In one aspect the present invention relates to an improved suspension vehicle for a seismic exploration vehicle having a substantially rigid main frame supported and moved by track assemblies disposed along each side of the main frame wherein the frame defines an opening therein adapted to receive seismic exploration apparatus.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
Vehicles having a substantially rigid main frame supported and moved by track assemblies disposed along opposing sides of the frame have heretofore been used as off-the-road vehicles for traveling over rough terrain. Generally, the suspension system employed in such track-type vehicles has comprised a walking beam to support the bogies of the track assembly in order to maintain the bogies in contact with the terrain and thus to stabilize the vehicle. In addition, the combination of the walking beam and the bogies of the track assemblies have been utilized to equalize the load and the driving and braking torque imposed on the driving axles of the vehicle.
While the development of such vehicles has been the subject of a great amount of inventive work and research, most of the prior art vehicles have not found acceptance for use as seismic exploration vehicles for use over extremely rough terrain because seismic exploration vehicles desirably have a large opening in the frame thereof at a position between the bogies of the supporting track assemblies; and the prior art suspension assemblies have generally resulted in excessive vibration of the vehicle. The excessive vibration of the vehicle has not only made the operation of the vehicle very uncomfortable for the driver-operator but the excessive vibration has often resulted in damage, not only to the vehicle itself, but also to the expensive and sensitive seismic exploration apparatus mounted on the vehicle. Because of the remoteness of the areas in which seismic exploration vehicles are employed repair of the vehicles due to the excessive vibration resulting from the suspension system has created serious problems. Thus, new and improved suspension systems for seismic exploration vehicles, especially of the track type, has been desired in an effort to overcome the breakdowns in such vehicles resulting from vibration of same in their use when employing the suspension systems heretofore known.